


Thankful for Every Moment

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: Pidge suggests the group get together to celebrate a certain American holiday. Just some fluff for the holidays.





	Thankful for Every Moment

“Hey Shiro, do you mind if I ask you something?” Pidge asked, looking up from behind the closed laptop. Based on past experiences this could be another Lance incident or a genuine question. In retrospect, that incident was funny but still dangerous for all involved. 

“Careful Shiro, she’s plotting something.” Matt gave Pidge a suspicious look. Brown eyes immediately snapped to her brother as a frown formed. 

“What? I am not! I mean, not exactly. I do want to do something that involves the whole team but it’s nothing bad.” 

“Oh really? Remember when you tried to make food with that flower you found?” Matt asked.

“To be fair my scans said it was safe for human consumption. Lance even tried it before we used it.” 

“Pidge!” She wilted at the strong tone in Shiro's voice. 

“That wasn't my fault. I told him beforehand that I believed it was edible but, that being a foreign flora, we should test it first. Keith was the one that asked if Lance was too scared to try it. I just...encouraged it a little.” She reasoned, taking note of the soft look that passed over their leader's face. Ever since Keith had given back the black lion and joined the Blades, none of them had seen him in a while. 

“Regardless, you should have run further tests on how it reacted with other ingredients before you fed it to the whole team. That was the worst day of my life.” Matt put his hands over his stomach as the memories came back. Even Shiro couldn't hide a grimace. “Not even the Empire was that cru- OW!” Rubbing his arm, he moved out of reach of his sister as Shiro put his hands up. 

“Alright, that's enough. Pidge what is it that you want to do?” Pushing glasses up, her face softened as she opened the laptop and turned it around.

“I was thinking that considering the time of year it is on Earth that maybe we could celebrate Thanksgiving. It's always been a big thing back home, at least it was, so I thought-” Pidge stopped, closing the computer. “Never mind, it was a stupid idea.” 

“Pidge wait. That's actually a good idea,” Matt said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Really?” 

“Matt's right.” Shiro smiled. “We've all been busy with our own projects. Even so, it's important to not get caught up in all the bad and remember what we have and what we are.”

“This will be great! As long as Pidge isn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen. Woah!” Quick to hide behind Shiro, a small hand missed him by an inch. The black paladin sighed as Matt stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Let's get everyone together and let them know your idea.”

=================

Clasping her hands together, a large smile spread across Allura's face. “That sounds absolutely fantastic! One, thing if I may?” Blue eyes fell on Hunk and Lance. “What is Thanksgiving?” The boys looked at each other and shrugged. 

“No idea.” 

“I dunno.” Lance scratched his head. “I don't think we celebrate that back home.” Coran and Allura shared a look this time. 

“So is it not an Earth...uh thing?” Coran asked. 

“No, no it is. It's just not a universally shared ‘Earth thing’. Pidge explained. “We all come from different parts of the same planet so our cultures are different. Matt and I were born in The States and that's where we celebrate this holiday. It involves everyone getting together, having a big meal, and talking about what they were thankful of.” 

“Oh! Oh! I love cooking and food! I've got this in the bag!” Hunk said, holding up his hand.

“Yeah count me in!” Lance exclaimed as he slapped Hunk's hand. “So where do we start?” 

“No one knows food better than Hunk. We won't be able to have the traditional food but we can get as close as possible.” Pidge said. “I'll give you a list and you can come up with an alternative menu.” 

“I can help with that! I know plenty of places to get some of the best ingredients!” Coran said, stepping forward. 

“As long as he's not cooking then I'm okay with this. So what about the rest of us?” Lance asked. 

“We’ll be getting everything Hunk needs. We won't have a lot of time before the day is actually here so we'll need everyone's help.” Pidge showed them the calendar on the laptop, time counting down. “As soon as he and Coran get the menu and location of the items, I'll send out the assignments.” An alert from his tablet caught Shiro’s attention.

“Sounds like a plan. We'll break for now. Good job Pidge.” Leaving the group, Allura caught up with him in the hall. 

“Trying to leave me behind?” She teased, holding up a hand to stop the apology. “I'm joking, I know you could handle this meeting alone but I want to be there if that's okay?” She asked with a small smile, already knowing the answer. 

“Of course it is. I know you probably had a lot of questions about this holiday though. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had stayed with the others.” Allura shook her head. 

“It's okay. I can ask later. Did you celebrate as well?” 

“I didn't, at first. I'm originally from a different part of Earth like Lance and Hunk but I moved very early in life. I didn't know anyone but then one day Iverson invited me over. Eventually, I had someone of my own to celebrate with.” 

“You mean Keith?” she asked. Shiro hesitated to correct her. She wasn't completely wrong and she took his silence as agreement. “We haven't seen him in quite some time. Busy with the Blades I imagine. Still, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to ask Kolivan about him during our meeting.” She hinted, earning a small smile. 

“I suppose not.” 

Matt was the one that divided the tasks, giving each paladin a list of what to get and where. Other than a minor run-in with a couple of Galran soldiers, which had surprised both parties, it had gone off without a hitch. 

Hunk had taken over again, keeping a very tight reign on who he let in the kitchen. Coran and Pidge were both banned much to her annoyance and everyone else's relief. Even Shiro was happy to follow orders. None of them seemed to know what half the ingredients were but as soon as it started cooking, more than one mouth started watering. 

Setting the last dish on the table Hunk stepped back, looking proud of himself. “This looks amazing!” Lance staring wide-eyed with the rest of them. 

“You think so? I may have outdone myself.” Hunk shrugged but the smile never left his face as he sat down. “So you guys are the experts, anything special we should do before we eat?” 

“Well like I said, it's called Thanksgiving. So part if the tradition is that when everyone is together, we go around and say what we're thankful for. You know, give thanks.” Pidge explained. 

“It's basically in the name. Clever, okay then me first!” Lance stated, looking thoughtful. “I'm thankful for...laughter. Despite everything that's happened, we're still been able to smile and remember good times.” 

“That was really sweet Lance.” Allura flashed him a smile, oblivious to the blush it brought out. “I'm thankful to have hope. For the future and for the people of the universe. It was something I wasn't sure I'd ever have again.” Coran put his hand on her shoulder as the mice ran up her arm to join in. 

“As for me, I'm thankful that everyone is in good health. There have been a few obstacles along the way and there will be more but right now we're all together.” Shiro glanced at the empty place to his right. They had set it out of habit but the person that used to occupy that space was living a new life now. 

“It's family for me.” Matt looked at Pidge. “For the one we made.” 

“And the ones we haven't found yet.” Pidge finished. “And those waiting on Earth.” She finished as he nodded. 

“Me next! I'm thankful for the food. It's what's brings us all together. No matter how busy we are, sharing a meal with family and friends is always great!” Hunk said with a big smile. 

“It does help when we have an amazing chef putting it all together.” 

“Aww, thanks, Lance. What about you Shiro?” At the sound of his own name eyes refocused. Looking around the table, he faltered.

“Oh um…” 

“Friends.” Several heads turned towards the door as Shiro stood up.

“Keith?” The Blade, rubbed the back of his neck as he walked in. 

“Sorry I would have changed but I was already running late.” He said, gesturing towards the scuffed uniform. 

“It's okay. We're just glad you made it.” Shiro said, relief evident in his voice as he gestured to empty spot. “I wasn't sure you'd actually make it. I mentioned what we were doing to Kolivan but I didn't know if he told you.” 

“He did and he made sure that I would be able to see my-” Keith hesitated for a moment before a smile won out. -"to see my friends, which I'm thankful to have. Even certain annoying ones.” he continued, giving Lance a pointed look. 

“Hey!” Shiro laughed, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder. 

“I'm thankful to be here, with everyone,” he stated, looking at Keith again. 

“That is so sweet.” Lance cooed. “But enough or that, let's eat!”


End file.
